


dancing queen but from another room

by rotted_core



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Prom, i may have graduated high school like three years ago and hated prom but i love prom fics so much, like this is it they're just making out in the hallway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotted_core/pseuds/rotted_core
Summary: "Did we really come here just to sit at a table and watch other people dance?" Billy asked, unable to look even more bored if he tried. "We still have like, three hours left.""Well, that's three more hours of sitting here uncomfortably, so get comfy, Billy."
Relationships: Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 271





	dancing queen but from another room

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RP9dInNhlkQ
> 
> i love these edits so much and i listened to this for like a solid hour lmao

They were really going to spend all of prom sitting at a table, Billy was sure. 

He and Freddie managed to find tuxedos from Goodwill and the Salvation Army alike, not exact fits but they were good enough to get them through the evening. Of sitting at a table, that was. 

“And this is what you made a fuss about?” Billy started, leaning his cheek on a fist as he watched their schoolmates dance and jump around with unfocused eyes. “Sitting here like losers at a table with basic ass snacks?” He asked with a poke to the small plate of chocolate covered pretzels. 

Freddie made a face at Billy and poked the plate back after snatching one up. “I thought something dramatic would happen, you know like they do in the movies? A monster attacks it, maybe some shit like Carrie goes down. Something like that.” He explained, taking a bite from the pretzel then tossing it back to the plate drinking his lemonade that wasn’t even spiked. Double suck. 

“The only thing we’ve gotten out of this was getting suits for Victor and Rosa to coo over and take about a thousand pictures.” Billy sighed and almost ran a hand through his gelled hair but stopped himself just before ruining it. 

“Yeah, well, at least they got that. I think we’re the only ones who have gotten to go to prom, Mary and Pedro didn’t get to.” Freddie said. Which made him feel bad that they were wasting Victor and Rosa’s money to just sit there and do nothing. He bit at a nail as he regarded the dancefloor, missing how Billy watched the flashing lights catch in his thick eyelashes and bounce off his freckled cheeks with a soft smile all the while. He quickly got rid of his expression when Freddie turned back to him. “We could at least dance once, you know? Look a little bit roughed up so they think we went batshit like these morons.” He suggested with a nod to the crowd. 

Billy shrugged slightly, leaning back into his chair. “Okay, sure. We can dance to like, two songs, and maybe a slow one for shits and giggles.” 

That made Freddie’s eyes shine brighter than any of the lights in the room, making Billy’s heart flip and squeeze in his chest. “Really? You? Would risk getting caught dancing with the cripple?” He teased. 

“Shut up, it’s already bad enough being seen as your friend, what else can I lose?” Billy joked back with a smile, just to see how Freddie would react. 

“Wow! Okay, screw you!” Freddie huffed and smacked at Billy’s leg under the table with his crutch, making him hiss and hold his ankle. “Why don’t we just ditch now? You already said you didn’t want to come here in general, so we’ll just ruffle our hair and hide in the hallway until Victor and Rosa pick us up.” He offered back, knowing that realistically, dancing with himself, fast paced or even slow dancing, was not going to be fun or entirely easy, and he wouldn’t blame Billy if he was just offering it up just to offer. 

“I’ll let you stand on my feet,” Billy answered back easily, no sign of teasing in his expression or tone which made Freddie squint briefly. 

“You know I weigh like, 140 pounds, right? I’m not some petite girl who eats salads for lunch.” 

Billy smiled. “Like we could even afford salads,” he said. “Yeah, I know you aren’t super light or whatever, Rosa doesn’t go lightly on the cooking and I don’t care. I can handle it. I’m not gonna keep offering it, so take it or leave it.” 

“Okay! Fine, fine, I’ll take it.” Freddie caved, lifting his hand in surrender before they both stood up, Freddie casting another glance to the crowd before following after Billy. 

They worked their way to the middle of the crowd, which was ironically the best place they were hidden. Justin Timberlake played over the large speakers, not either of their tastes, but the energy from the crowd alone was making them fall into the groove and start to dance, grinning at one another as they did. Only two songs turned into an hour, getting lost in the music and the crowd and overall just being together. A slow song finally came on and everyone cheered before quickly calming down and coming together. 

Billy pulled Freddie onto his feet and moved an arm around his lower back. “Who would want to be young forever? Or, sorry, forever young.” He corrected himself as he smiled at Freddie. 

“Who knows what this guy was on in the, what, 80s probably? He probably thought he was gonna be forever young. Wonder how excited he is to know his cheesy ass song is used at proms all around the US.” Freddie mused back with a snort, ignoring the annoyed look a girl next to them gave him. He wrapped his arm around Billy’s neck and dropped his head against his chest, letting out a soft sigh. “I can’t believe you actually have me on your feet.” He added. “Sorry for absolutely crushing your foot, I’m kinda done on my leg.” He apologized, trying not to put all of his weight onto Billy’s left foot with his right. 

“I don’t care, Freddie, it’s fine. I’ll survive,” Billy assured easily, putting his face in Freddie’s hair with a soft smile that Freddie returned. “Besides, they’re just my shitty Chucks. I’m not too torn apart about it.”

They swayed to another slow song before Billy leaned to Freddie’s ear, whispering and yelling simultaneously as “Dancing Queen” started up and everyone promptly lost their minds. “Let’s get out of here!” 

Freddie nodded and let Billy lead them out into the hallway, both pulling in a deep breath of cooler, fresh air. Well, as fresh as their high school was. He leaned against the lockers and rubbed his leg, it was going to hurt like hell tomorrow, he could already feel soreness settling into his knee. “So much for two songs, huh?” He asked with a half smile. 

Billy nodded before walking up to Freddie, hands slipping beneath his underarms and lifting him up the lockers, pressing his lips to his feverently. 

Freddie’s eyes widened for a moment before realizing that oh yeah, they really hadn’t kissed all night, even when they slow danced. Then again there were teachers crawling around to make sure students weren’t doing just that, but now they were safely hidden in the hallway with Billy’s tongue in his mouth. He let out a pitched sigh and wrapped his arms around Billy’s neck, unaware of his crutch clattering to the floor as he hooked his leg around the other’s waist, happy to feel Billy’s arms under his ass to hold him up. 

“I think this is why people like prom so much,” Freddie breathed as Billy started to wetly kiss at his jaw and neck, running his hands through his hair. 

“Well, this and some people get hotel rooms afterwards,” Billy added, using a hand to loosen Freddie’s tie and pop the top button of his shirt to suck on a small patch of skin that could easily be hidden. 

Freddie let out a soft sigh and laugh combination, tilting his head against the lockers behind him. “Like we could ever,” he said and shut his eyes as he lightly scratched over Billy’s scalp, a soft moan in his throat when he surged forward to kiss him again just as he barely shifted his hips beneath him. They both jolted when Freddie’s phone vibrated against the metal behind him, frantically reaching for it as Billy set him down, answering with shaky hands. “H-hello?” He asked, licking already damp, kiss swollen lips. 

“You boys ready to leave? We’re parked outside but we didn’t want to rush you!” Rosa’s voice spoke to both of them. 

“Um, yeah, sure, we can leave,” Billy answered when Freddie shoved his phone into his hands, working on buttoning his shirt and tightening his tie again, not bothering with his ever messy hair but worked on at least getting Billy’s parted properly. 

“Okay! We’ll see you two soon,” she said and hung up, making both boys sigh. 

Freddie shook his head and grabbed his crutch, stuffing his phone back into his pocket when Billy handed it back. “We should have started this earlier,” he sighed in annoyance, only making Billy smile. 

“But you seemed so content to sitting at a table all night, Freddie, why didn’t you tell me you wanted to make out in the hallway?” Billy teased as they walked their way out of the school, deftly dodging a punch aimed for his upper arm. “We could have even snuck into the bathroom if you had wanted.” 

“Real romantic! Getting busy in a bathroom at prom.” Freddie chided exasperatedly with a roll of his eyes, waving at Victor and Rosa when they were close to the van. 

Billy shrugged. “We probably wouldn’t be the only couple, honestly,” he pointed out, this time taking the punch as he opened the back door of the van, letting Freddie in first then himself.

**Author's Note:**

> oops, forgot end notes lmao. anyway, i hope you enjoyed! i'm still obsessed with this ship and maybe i'll write something properly long for them when i'm out of this slump lmao


End file.
